karishfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is a brand new and mostly unknown force within the world. As such, the most that people have to go off of when learning about magic is rumours, history, and personal experience. By now, the world is slowly coming to the realization that not only does magic exist, but it's always existed. But the Middle Ages were not a kind time for magic practices, and most of knowledge surrounding magic died out. So far, magic has been able to be categorised within two categories: Divine Magic Divine essence, the force the surrounds the world, has always existed on the planet. It's said that the Oracle of Delphi used divine magic to glimpse into the future. But for almost all other people, the ability to manipulate magic is something that they can't do. That is, until the gods arrived. Now, the ability to manipulate divine essence is directly given to mortals from one of many powerful creatures that now inhabit the Earth. These creatures range from the main gods, who can bestow awesome powers unto the worshipful, to monstrous demons, who make pacts with mortals who desire nothing but power. -Wizards get their power from studying and stealing magic from the gods -Paladins come from monastic orders dedicated to one of the gods, and dedicate their lives towards the advancement of their faith -Clerics also come from monastic orders, and dedicate themselves towards becoming vessels for their god Pagan Magic While the divine essence has always existed as a force surrounding the world, the ability to use and manipulate pagan magic is something that all people can do, but only a few choose to. At one point in human history, most people were practicing pagan magic, such as the Celts and the Greeks. However, the promise of an eternal paradise proved to be too tempting for many Europeans, and as such, pagan magic was all but obliterated. Pagan magic is more mysterious than divine magic, because to learn how to use it, one has to find some kind of teacher. Because of European policies over the last century, these communities of pagan magic users have all but dwindled to nothing. However, over the last five years, there has been a resurgence of nature worship and of the use of druidic circles, which has made pagan magic, or The Old Way as some have come to call it, slightly more prevalent within the world. It is now somewhat easy to find Romani or Druids who are willing to teach others what they've learned. -Bards are people trained in the Romani way. -Druids, barbarians, and rangers are people who seek out the ancient pagan faiths, and learn from the few cults that remain. Other Magic There are other kinds of magic in the world that have been simply too exoctic to catergorise in any scientific way. -Monks come from Asian monastic orders, the most famous of them being the Shaolin monks -Warlocks are people who make deals with magical entities in exchange for power -Sorcerers are a complete mystery, seemingly born with the ability and knowledge to manipulate magic